Andrea Henderson (NPC)
Background Born the first and only child to Alicia Jackson and Tom Henderson, a kinfolk for the Children of Gaia, Andrea was raised mostly by her father and a nanny while her mother fought the good fight in St. Claire, Washington. Her mother is a well reputed Galliard along the west coast and some parts out east, while her father was a trained surgeon who was making a name for himself in the medical field. Named after an older hero of the Sept who helped raise and rite her mother, Andrea never knew the significance of her name until she was twelve and started to be brought into the life of the Garou world. Her mother would always say that she was named after a great hero who she will learn all about when she got older and it would be time. By the time she was six, she was sent to San Francisco after her father got a lucrative job offer that came along with a significant raise. Her mother showed up a few years later with her cousin Dakota, though she saw less and less of either of them the older she got. Raised by a housekeeper due to the fact her father worked long hours and her mother would not come home for days, Andrea started to become angry and resentful of her current family and started to act out, much to the frustration of her father who worked the long shifts, followed by dealing with a rage filled wife who was only around half the month. Tantrums became skipping school, to running away from home, to mixing it up with the wrong crowds as she got older and started to hit junior high. She figured if her mother can stay out all night and not come home, then so could she. It only took a few years later for her parents to go their separate ways and end their rocky marriage in divorce. Tom had started to date a nurse on the side and her mother came home one day covered in blood while sneaking through the back door and the cat was out of the bag. Hearing that her parents was splitting up and that her mother was a werewolf was enough for Andrea to develop the edge and attitude that she now has. When the riots came to San Francisco and started to tear the Sept apart, her uncle Benedict came for her at request of her mother, who she found out had moved back to St. Claire (without telling her). Such is her life, right? Having been forced against her will to return back to Washington with only a phone call to her father, who seemed all too pleased to release the last part of his life which anchored him to his ex-wife, she was on her way back to Washington to reunite with her mother and start a new life over, again. Recent Events Since returning to Washington, Andrea has had a rocky relationship with her mother. Now understanding her mother's role in Garou society, it has quelled some of the anger she had but still found herself resentful of not having the picture perfect family you see at the end of each 30 minute special on TV. Having found herself in the company of the Coyote pack consisting of mostly Gnawers, she has found a carefree life on the streets when she is not at home, mixing it up and joining in with their pranks. American Idol 2016: The Farewell Tour Having decided to go along with the Coyote's plan to prank American Idol when they came to St. Claire, Andrea found herself auditioning after Felix and Justin attempted to make out with Jennifer Lopez on camera. Surprisingly Felix made it to the next round, but his background check failed. As in, he didn't have a proper one. While the coyote pack was laughing and high-fiving each other, she stepped up to the microphone and gave a beautiful rendition of The Last Unicorn by America, which caused the three judges to go silent before passing her through to Hollywood. Jennifer Lopez called the song beautiful, while Harry Connick Jr said that it was brave to sing a song that was older than most of the viewers. Audition Week: The Last Unicorn by America Hollywood Week Round 1 (Solo): What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts Hollywood Week Round 2 (Group): Locked Out of Heaven by Bruno Mars Hollywood Week Round 3 (Final Solo, Judgement Day): Me by Paula Cole: Top 32: Daughter to Father by Lindsay Lohan Top 21: Maps by Maroon 5 Top 14: Smoke by Natalie Imbruglia Due to a new format in the rules, Idol is allowing each contestant to deliver a Hashtag for their fans to tweet out which will count towards a single vote. This makes voting more fun and interactive for the audience. Top 10: Hit Me Up by Jem and The Holograms #FelixTheCoyote Top 9: Revolution by The Beatles #TakeBackTheSteelAngel (Top three finalist after an overwhelming amount of retweets and media blasts) Top 7: Let The Flames Begin by Paramore #LightitUp (Double elimination round) Top 6: Whisper To A Scream by Icicle Works #OffWithTheQueensHead (Eliminated in 6th place the following episode.) Following American Idol and finishing in the top 6, Andrea was signed to 3CarGarage records to launch her first Indie album called: Whyld. The first single off of Whyld is called: Dreaming of (La La land) which has become a top 100 heatseeker track on the Billboards. Background vocals provided by Lilah and Bella can also be found for those who know them. Character Sheet Category:Kinfolk NPC